


Text Me Later

by softmothprince



Series: Obey Me! [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Come Marking, Consent, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Sexting, Teasing, Texting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: MC overhears something after class and is curious to see what would happen if she did it to Mammon.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921408
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	Text Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> I love disappearing for almost an entire month and then reappearing with smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

MC bites her lip, tapping her nails against her D.D.D., rethinking what she just did. The only reason she did this was because she heard some demons in her class whispering about doing it to their s/o, and when she asked more about it they gave her tips and tricks. Dirty talking wasn’t something she did, it was usually Mammon doing it to her.

But the demons in that group hyped her up, especially when she mentioned that Mammon would be tied up with Lucifer and working on Student Council things. She re-reads the texts again, her nerves rising the more she scrolls.

~Goldielocks~

‘I’m conflicted right now.’

‘Ha? About what? You better not be thinking of doing something without me!’

‘I want you to hold me in your arms and tease my neck with kisses. Make those pretty marks you love so much.’

‘W-what? You can’t just say something like that!’

‘But I also want you to force me up against a wall and fuck me until I’m shaking. Until I can’t even remember my own name.’

‘....you don’t understand what you’re starting, princess.’

‘Don’t I? I know that you’re probably sitting in Lucifer’s office, slacking off to look at these messages I’m sending and imagining that you were here right now.’

‘That’s it.’

‘Mammon?’

_message seen_

~

That was almost twenty minutes ago. With a loud huff, MC lets her phone fall onto her stomach and stares at her ceiling. She stretches her legs, wincing when she feels the warmth in her belly grow. Writing those texts and imaging Mammon being all flustered did that to her- A loud knock makes her sit up and she looks at the clock on her phone.

She was supposed to be home alone, since the brothers all had things to do. MC cautiously approaches her door and waits for a second, reaching out with her pacts and is surprised to feel the one on her chest- Mammon’s -pulse eagerly. Opening the door, she finds the second born standing outside her room, his head tilted down.

His white hair is a ruffled mess, clothes looking to be hastily tugged at and chaotic. All-in-all, he looks like a mess. Without waiting, he walks past her and keeps his back to her.

“Mammon?” She whispers, brows furrowed when he doesn’t say anything and closes her door. “Hey, are you-”

She yells in shock when right as the lock clicks in place, he suddenly rushes her, his hand going to her throat and he shoves her against the door. Finally being able to see his face, she stops. Mammon’s eyes are dark and his pupils dilated, an almost feral expression tugging at his features.

“This is what you get for sending such lewd messages, sweetheart~”

She stutters and tries to move, only to be yanked around and thrown onto her bed. The hand gripping her neck tightens and digs into her skin, his thumb moving to stroke the pact mark between her breasts.

“Mammon-”

“You knew exactly what would happen. I warned you- but you still did it.” He suddenly pushes her legs apart, his free hand going to cup her clothed pussy. “But you missed me too much to stop, right? I can smell it- your little slit is wet from writing those messages.”

MC lifts her hips up, trying to push more against his hand- only for him to let her neck go and force her hips down as he slips his other hand into her shorts. It takes little to no resistance for his fingers to slide into her pussy, his long fingers easily reaching those sweet spots she can’t.

He hums and leans forward as he moves his arm in time with his thumb as it rubs her clit, pressing his teeth to her throat. He nibbles and sucks on the skin, growling when she jolts and moans into his ear. One of her legs is between his and when she moves it, it grinds against his cock.

She whimpers his name repeatedly, tugging at his hair and clawing at his t-shirt. Red scratches appear on his skin, slowly disappearing as time went on. He tilts his head up and snags her ear between his teeth, tugging briefly before whispering lewd words.

“You’re going to cum on my fingers before I give you my cock, you got that human? I’m going to tease you just like you wanted before I fuck you so hard you’re fucking shaking.”

Her mouth drops open with a small line of drool going down her chin, chest heaving harder and harder until- The noise she lets out is similar to a sob, legs spasming as she cums hard and fast. She vaguely hears Mammon murmuring praises in her ear, ‘good girl’ ‘my human’ and ‘naughty thing’ mixing in her mind.

He slips his soaked hand from her shorts and grabs both of her thighs to hold them in place as he sits up on his knees, lining their hips up. Loud grunts fill her ears as he grinds against her core, making her feel his cock through his jeans. The flimsy material of her shorts barely hides her excitement, darkening as he pushes it against her wet slit.

She whines and squirms, trying to get away as the wet fabric rubs her sensitive flesh. Mammon grins and lets one leg go to tear apart her bottoms, swiftly undoing his own belt and unzipping his jeans. He hums as he pulls out his cock, stroking it for a moment before letting it rub over his sweetheart’s clit.

He goes back to grinding their hips together, fisting her hair in one hand and grabbing under her knee with the other. She goes to cover her mouth and muffle her moans, but Mammon is quick to dip down and slam their lips together while shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Tangling their tongues together, he swallows her sounds greedily while rutting faster. His hips pull back enough so the head of his dick catches her entrance and he briefly lets her leg go to help ease his dick inside her wet cunt. His mouth parts from hers, a deep and guttural noise erupting from his chest as he sinks balls deep.

“Haa~ Your pussy is gripping my cock so nicely.” He laughs and tugs her head back, locking their eyes together. “I can tell by that look on your face that you’re going to cum if I move. You know I won’t stop once I start, don’t you babygirl…” He purrs, flicking his tongue along her lips and sliding it past them.

She mumbles out something that sounds like his name, but he doesn’t hesitate. He drives his hips back and forward, hearing that sweet sound of wet skin slapping together. And just as he said, his naughty girl squeals and gasps against his mouth as the familiar spasm of her pussy flutters around his cock- but he’s far from done.

He doesn’t stop as her orgasm does, continuing to slap their hips together hard. The lewd expression that corrupts her face makes him moan loudly, pressing their foreheads against each other and stares into her eyes. He can almost imagine the hearts in them, like those porn pictures he’s seen.

His hands slide down and grab under her bottom, lifting her up slightly so he can find that one spot that will- MC lets out a scream, babbling incoherently as she trembles and squeezes her thighs around his hips.

Mammon’s breathing becomes rough and tilting more towards a growl, his nails digging into her flesh as he thrusts a few more times before pulling out and cumming rapidly onto her heaving stomach. Both of them are shaking aggressively, chests heaving and faces blissed out.

Their eyes meet, and MC lets a loopy smile appear on her face, flushed face relaxing as the trembling lessens. Mammon takes a few deep breaths, rubbing his thumbs over her twitching thighs and once he is sure she is fine, he stands to snag a discarded towel tossed onto the couch.

He carefully cleans the cum off her stomach and thighs, taking extra precaution with her sensitive spots between her legs. Once that was done, he rolls the towel up in both of their dirty clothing and tosses them into a basket, then crawls into bed beside MC.

She eagerly curls into his arms, humming when he strokes up and down her spine. They whisper to each other about random things, until both fall into silence and then eventually into a deep sleep. Tangled in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr @softmothprince


End file.
